peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sea Country Island
Sea Country Island is an island country northwest of the Island of iSally, and is one of the islands in the iSally Islands. Its capital city is Seaton. Its official languages are English and Sealish. Known residents * Affentica - current Prime Minister of Sea Country Island * Yusus Tavoli - singer of rock band Yusus Tavoli * Jingus Mavingus - guitarist of rock band Yusus Tavoli * Olson Hammer - drummer of rock band Yusus Tavoli * Dallas Bazooka - host of SBC Sea Country Island TV show Challas * Excess Pony - actor known for playing Charles G. Eggman in soap opera East * Edmondus Elephant - host of SBC Sea Country Island TV show The Late Night Show With Edmondus Elephant * John Lennon Lithuania - current manager for Yusus Tavoli * James Johnson Orlando - rapper who was popular back in the 1970s * Boco Pig - drummer of heavy metal band WhiteCholeateNalck * Pepsi Pig - former manager for Yusus Tavoli * Melina Mockingbird - pop singer-songwriter * Say Ton - horror writer * Sesame Cane Laws The country *It is illegal to poop your pants and die simultaneously. This law was believed to be a myth, but it was confirmed by Affentica to be real in 2014. *Adults shouldn't be throwing a temper tantrum in a public place, for they would have to fall into a tub of chemical waste. Usually, the person dies after falling into the tub. *Any merger between two companies must have a name that is a portmanteau of the names of both companies. *Propose a suggestion about the "unlisted" laws to the Prime Minister, and he will lock you in prison for 10 years without warning. * It is illegal for someone to kill their parents, any uses of drugs, and illegal gambling or you will be forced to fall into a tub of chemical waste. * It is illegal to snapping the fingers at Koraemon or Bertram Winkle will sing to you the Opera Song of Death, which most people will somehow die from. ** If this happened again, you will be forced to fall into a tub of chemical waste, and your dead body's both hands will be cut off by Koraemon as a result. Seaton * It is illegal for someone over the age of 75 to attend the Tavolistep Arena. Anyone over said age who goes there will be fined 300,000 iSally Islands pounds, and would be forced to fall into a tub of chemical waste. * Anybody who claims that something that is not against the law is illegal will be fined 500,000 iSally Islands pounds. Winklebutler * It is illegal to get an answer wrong on an important test or you'll be fined 100,000,000 iSally Islands pounds. ** If you get two answers wrong, Bertram Winkle will sing to you the Opera Song of Death. ** If you get three answers wrong, you'll end up in prison for 10 years or more. * It is illegal for a resident to hate the band Yusus Tavoli. * Parking at an unnaceptable location can risk you six months in jail. Category:Countries Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Locations Category:Islands Category:Locations Category:ISally Islands